Gripped by the Dark Side
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: After the Empire falls the Force sends Anakin back in time to fix his mistakes. Only the Dark Side is strong and threatens to lead him astray. Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do with the sudden change in his Padawan and Anakin struggles with conforming to the Jedi Code after years of being a Sith Lord. Sidious continues to twist the Galaxy to his will and the Clone Wars are looming.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah another fic and another cliché topic but I love it so I don't feel guilty at all. Besides with my username and all I thought it was about time that I got around to writing for Star Wars.**

**Enjoy and sorry about any mistakes this was a quick write and those who have arrived here due to my other stories. None of them are abounded despite kind of leaving them alone for a few months. Sorry. Supernatural and now Star Wars has consumed me. **

_**After the Empire falls the Force sends Anakin back in time to fix his mistakes. Only the Dark Side is strong and threatens to lead him astray. Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do with the sudden change in his Padawan and Anakin struggles with conforming to the Jedi Code after years of being a Sith Lord. Sidious continues to twist the Galaxy to his will and the Clone Wars are looming. **_

He stood to the side, watching his children celebrate the fall of the Empire. Not as Darth Vader but as Anakin Skywalker. The Force had forgiven him, his son, Obi-Wan and even Master Yoda. Yet, Anakin had not redeemed himself. The Emperor may have fallen by his own hand but how many others had also died? How much chaos and pain had he brought upon the Galaxy?

"_Much you have." _Yoda spoke in answer to his thoughts._ "But power to change, you also have."_

"_How can I?"_ He asked keeping his gaze on his son and daughter "_I am dead and have left the Galaxy in ruins for Luke and Leia to fix."_

"_Anakin," _Obi-Wan said calmly, in a tone that was slightly off to what he remembered from his apprenticeship under the Jedi Master "_You have always had the power to bring balance to the Force. Even now it is equalizing." _

Anakin gazed around the Ewok settlement, the Force was certainly strong in the area, swirling and pulsing. His daughter- Leia- was just as strong with it as his son. Anakin cannot fathom how he had not seen the connection earlier. Perhaps it was because of how free the light side of the Force was now, the side that strived and radiated off his children.

"_How can I right my wrongs, _Masters?" He begged.

"_Solution there is but dangerous it is." _Yoda finally supplied as their surroundings disappeared and they were dispersed among the Force. Anakin could still sense their presence but they had all moved on from the celebration and into the Force that surrounded the Universe. "_The Future is fluid, remove water from land, river will change, add more, changed the land will be."_

"_I don't understand." _He stated _"What can I do?"_

"_The Force is giving you an opportunity, a second chance, do you take it Anakin?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"_Of course_," He said, jumping at the idea "_I will do anything to stop the Empire from rising_."

"_Would you let go of your attachment to Padmé and your anger over your mother?"_

"_I-I"_ Anakin hesitated, why must they ask the one thing he cannot promise? "_I don't know_."

"_Possessive, attachment is_." Yoda said "_Unconditional, love is_."

Anakin focused on Yoda, imaging the small Jedi hobbling beside him, had he really said that? Love was against the Jedi Code and Anakin could now bitterly see the logic behind it. Yet, Yoda was now denying that.

"_Wrong your actions were but lied to, you had been. Imprisons a life not preserves, the dark side does. Fall you will not."_

"_I know that now."_ Anakin said, oh Force he knew. Yoda might claim to have some knowledge of the Dark side but he had not spent the last nineteen years as a Sith Lord. Anakin knew things, terrible things that no Jedi could even begin to imagine. He now knows that, had he not hurt Padmé and childbirth still threatened to kill her, Anakin would not truly be saving her, if he used to the Dark Side of the Force.

"_Tell me what I must do and I will listen to your teachings._"

"_Anakin," _Obi Wan said, some of his old warmth in his speech "_Embrace the Force and it will guide you."_

"_Yes Master." _Anakin said.

The last he heard before he was being pulled, tugged to somewhere else within the Galaxy, was Obi Wan murmuring softly "_May the Force be with you_." Then there was another presence, replacing Obi-Wan and Yoda, and it completely consumed him. If he still had a cheek, then he would feel a hand caressing it and a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

_Padmé_.

-Page break

Anakin woke with tears on his cheeks.

He could hear his Master in the kitchenette, preparing a breakfast quietly, barely loud enough for Anakin to hear. He opens his eyes, startled and sits upright on his bed in his old quarters, from his time as Obi-Wan's Padawan. He can feel his braid knocking against his neck and he looks down, staring at his hand, clenching it in surprise. Seeing all of his limbs intake shock him, everything about the situation shocks him. Is this what Master Yoda had meant? Could he really be back in his old body, in the past no less, with all of memories?

It was took much.

Anakin's emotions flared out and he knew Obi-Wan would have felt it. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan's had already linked his Force signature with Anakin's as he cooked, watching over his young Padawan as he slept. Anakin missed the feeling terribly. When Obi-Wan had confronted him on the Death Star, he had hidden his signature from him, something at the time he had been thankful for. But now that Anakin was once again Anakin, all he wanted was to see his Master, not the old man that he had murdered.

Oh the things he had done.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked concerned. Anakin could already sense Obi-Wan moving towards his quarters.

Anakin suddenly felt sick.

This was all too much.

He must look terrible to earn the reaction he gained from Obi-Wan when he entered. He looked as concerned as he had the first time Anakin pulled a stupid stunt in a starfighter. He had earned more than one long lecture for that.

Obi-Wan moved slowly towards him, looking weary yet concerned at the same time. It wasn't until he saw the suspicion in Obi-Wan's eyes that Anakin realised that his Force signature would be warped compared to what his Master was used to. Dark tendrils were still there, swirling around him and fighting the light that tried to consume him. But that wasn't enough to fool his Master, not Obi-Wan who had been raising him since he was nine years old. Anakin spared a brief thought at how old his body was now, was his mother alive, had the battle of Geonosis commenced and were Padmé and he married?

"Anakin is something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked neutrally.

Anakin closed his eyes; he had spent years hating this man, his father, his brother and his best friend. Obi-Wan had never really been the enemy, Anakin had just been blinded.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled gasp of pain.

Obi-Wan moved to sit down on the bed; he was already dressed in his tunic with his lightsaber clipped to the side. Anakin even recognised the smell Obi-Wan had around him, it wasn't something he could remember noticing before, but now it filled his nose like one of Padmé's perfumes. He was suffocating.

"Obi-Wan," he choked. Was this even real? "Forgive me." He begged.

This wasn't the Obi-Wan that he had murdered, the one that had watched him as a ghost as Anakin tossed Sidious to his death, but his Master, the one that still trusted him- loved him and Anakin had betrayed all of that.

"Calm yourself," Obi-Wan instructed, placing a comforting arm on Anakin's shoulder which he leaned into, hungry for touch after living without it for so long. "Anakin, did you have another dream?" he asked softly, caringly. How hadn't he seen Obi-Wan's love the first time, the trust the man had in him.

He shook his head swiftly; he wished it was all a dream and that he had never fallen. He hated himself with every fibre of his will. This was not a second chance for him but a second chance for the Galaxy. He was too far gone, he didn't deserve forgiveness or to be redeemed, he was already lost. He stood and moved away from Obi-Wan, so as not to poison him.

Obi-Wan watched him, calculating him and searching him. He could feel him testing the bond that they shared, watching the darkness that littered him.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said "But I've got to stop it, now, I can't let-"

"_Anakin._" Obi-Wan said sharply "I won't let you leave this room until you've explained what is going on. You're shrouded in the Dark Side and I can barely recognize your signature."

"It's all my fault, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, leaning against the wall and shaking.

Obi-Wan walked towards him and kneeled down slowly. Watching Anakin carefully as placed his hands in his lap and waited. He watched calmly like a master might for a wounded beast to come to him before he attempted to heal it. Obi-Wan was so different to any other Master Anakin had ever had, the word had so many meanings to him. Punisher, father or destroyer. Slave, Jedi or Sith.

He knew which he would rather.

"I ruined everything and it was all because of my blindness." Anakin crumbled to the ground falling into Obi-Wan's uncertain arms. "I have to fix it."

"Ani…" Obi-Wan murmured using his childhood nickname, only Padmé frequently referred to him by that name. "Start from the beginning, explain to me where this sudden darkness has come from, lower you shields to me. You can trust me."

"I know Master." Anakin said finally dispersing some of his emotions into the Force "I just wish I had known _last _time."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened as he finally explored Anakin's aura after he had lowered his shields –which had recently improved beyond belief- he could sense everything. It was terrifying. This wasn't Anakin. No, this was a shadow of Anakin, a man that had been lost and only just been returned.

"I fell. I fell so far that I cannot be saved."

"When? When could have this happened?"

"I am not me, not really."

"I can see that." Obi-Wan stated limply. What had happened to his Padawan, where had his training failed Anakin? When had the boy he had raised, given up on him?

"The Force sent me back."

"From?" Obi-Wan was beyond shocked to really care what Anakin told him now.

Minutes ago he was preparing breakfast, one of Anakin's favourites because he planned to wake his apprentice especially early for training and he didn't want to deal with a pouting nineteen year old. When suddenly there was a disturbance in the Force that he's sure everyone in the Temple felt and it came from Anakin. At first Obi-Wan couldn't feel the darkness instead a burst of pure light Force, but that disappeared and was replaced with _this_.

Anakin was sweating with rims of red around his eyes and his whole body shook. His eyes were still blue but Obi-Wan had a brief thought of a pair venomous yellow eyes searing darkly at him.

"The Future, I have to stop it, I have to stop Sidious."

"Sidious?"

"The Sith Lord, here on Coruscant he's-"

"Don't tell me, Anakin." Obi-Wan hushed "If what you say is true then we cannot rush into this."

"You believe me?"

"I have no choice; you are completely laid out in front of me. There is no choice but to believe you."

"I don't know what to do."

"Shh mediate on this Anakin."

-Page break

Obi-Wan watched his Padawan slip into a trance and almost immediately everything around Anakin disappeared. The anger, the confusion, the hope was removed from the Force and concealed. The layers of protection around his mind were impressive. Obi-Wan had no doubt that he would struggle to break more than the first few.

He wondered how many Jedi were scrambling about trying to understand the sudden change in the Force. Would Master Yoda have any inkling of what had just passed or would the mysterious Sith lord? Anakin was a different man, he wasn't a Jedi but he wasn't a Sith. There was love in him and good. But there was also anger and hate.

Obi-Wan was conflicted.

He crossed his legs and entered into mediational trance, brushing against his bond with Anakin, only to find it completely shut off. He already mourned the loss. He shouldn't. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be affected; Anakin was still alive, sitting before him. But his Anakin was gone and he could only hope he was not beyond reach.

He should probably be informing the Council, a meeting will be held soon enough, but he couldn't betray Anakin. Not even in this condition. Once he had calmed down, Obi-Wan would order Anakin to explain everything.

-Page break

Anakin slipped out of mediation peacefully and was surprised to see his Master sitting in front of him. Had Obi-Wan been waiting for him? It was a strange feeling, so different to what he had become accustomed to. Force, he had missed Obi-Wan. He stood and looked around their shared quarters, trying to gauge what year it was by the objects in the room. It was certainly before the Clone Wars started, he couldn't find a scrap of Military equipment anywhere, nothing even suggestions of the existence of Clones.

He looked into his closet, at all of his clothes for something that might link him to Padmé but he realised with a sad pang that he probably hadn't seen her since Naboo. Oh Padmé, his heart sung at the thought of seeing her again, of having a chance to save her. But there was one thought that warmed him deeply and that was of his mother, if the Trade Federation hadn't attacked then his mother was still alive. He heard Obi-Wan's breathing quicken as he exited his trance.

When he opened his eyes he searched the room frantically for Anakin, to Obi-Wan's relief he was standing a meter away.

"Tea?" Anakin asked softly.

"Yes but I will be brewing it. I do not trust you not to burn the leaves."

Anakin scoffed "How was I supposed to know tea could be burnt?"

"With common sense, something my young Padawan, you lack."

Anakin closed his eyes as Obi-Wan passed into the other room. This was real. Everything about this situation was actually happening. He was joking with his old Master in his old quarters, with his old body without any mechanical joints. He had dreamt of this but he hated those dreams. Dreams that ended up turning into visions, he thanked the Force before moving into the kitchenette and sitting at the table.

They both remained silent as they drank their tea. Anakin could barely remember the taste but it seemed far sweeter than he would have expected it too.

"Start when you are ready." Obi-Wan prompted

"I don't know where to start and the beginning is too long ago."

"Explain the darkness."

"I-I can't, you'll try to stop something I can't let happen."

"Anakin if you want my help-"

"I know Master but Yoda said-"

"You've spoken to Yoda?"

"Yes, before I returned here, I spoke with both you and Master Yoda."

"How?"

"Through the Force, we were all dead. Everyone was dead. It was horrible."

"How did it happen?"

"I was lied to, twisted until I didn't trust the Jedi…until I didn't trust you."

"You fell to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan stated and the coolness of it surprised Anakin. The comment was completely flat, like Obi-Wan didn't exactly know how to react but couldn't deny it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't-"

"Dammit Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped resting his face in his hands; he looked as tired as he did after an extremely bloody battle during the Clone Wars. "Either you tell me or I will have to report this to the council. They probably already suspect something has happened, certainly nothing like this, but there are only so few that can cause such a ripple to be sent out through the Force like you just did. Help me understand."

"It was to save Padmé."

"Padmé? What has she got to do with anything, we haven't seen her since she was Queen of Naboo and the Trade Federation invaded."

"In a month, maybe less she is going to come to Coruscant and a Bounty hunter is going to attempt to assassinate her. We will be ordered to protect her under the_ Chancellor's_ order but eventually I will go to Naboo with her as her guard."

Obi-Wan frowned; Anakin hadn't mentioned Padmé Amidala in years. Not after all of the lectures he had to give him about his emotional attachment to the old Queen of Naboo. Had Anakin really held onto any feelings he had, for ten long years?

"We will fall in love and we _will_ marry."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, why must everything concerning Anakin, be so difficult.

"Have you ever listened to me? Did a single word of my teachings ever solidify itself in your rebellious mind?"

"Plenty my Master," Anakin smirked "But I'm afraid that is one lesson I had long ago decided not to accept."

"Obviously. But I don't see how this led to- whatever you have become."

Anakin looked disheartened.

"I had a vision. Of her death during childbirth-"

"Childbirth? You got her pregnant! Anakin this is outrageous, what were you thinking- no, no don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Obi-Wan wanted to wipe the smug expression of the boy's face.

"She was my wife." He said wistfully before his expression darkened "I confided in Sidious, not knowing who he truly was and he told me he knew a way to save her. Through the Dark Side."

"And you listened?"

"The council didn't trust me. They never did and never will. What Sidious was offering, what he had already offered was far beyond what I had ever received or at least, what I thought I had received. I know now that you trusted me-"

"Of course I trust you Anakin, with my life."

"No." Anakin said "I needed you to trust me with more than that, you would willingly give your life for anyone and you knew you had passed that onto me, to some extent. I needed to know that you had trust in my power, in my strength. That I truly had the power to bring Balance to the Force and that you didn't train me because of a promise you made to Qui-Gon."

"So it was I that failed?" He asked miserably.

"No! Obi-Wan I failed _you_. I failed to see you and see the truth behind Sidious."

"So what is your plan, if you don't plan on giving up Padmé how will you ensure you do not fall this time? What even saved you, what caused your return to the side of the light?"

Anakin smiled softly "My son."

"Your son? I thought Padmé died in childbirth?"

"She does," Anakin says and Obi-Wan regrets asking at the sudden dark flash in his eyes "But you, I assume it was you, saved my children."

"Twins?"

"Jedi knight Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, you hid them from _him,_ so he would not find them."

Obi-Wan didn't really want the answer but he was forced to ask "He?"

"Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan swallowed harshly.

"You told Luke that Vader killed Anakin Skywalker and in a way he did. I have not been Anakin for a very long time."

"How did this happen, why didn't I stop you? Why didn't the Order stop you?"

"Order 66." Anakin spat, even he didn't like it. To think that his brother's in arms would so easily turn on him, shoot him down just because of one order. In reality it was a very hypercritical thought. "I can't explain anymore about Order 66, you wouldn't understand."

"Then what else can you explain?"

"That I killed Sidious to save my son from my own fate and now the Force has asked me to save the Galaxy from the fate I brought upon it. I know how to do it. I know that I can."

"Kill Sidious?"

"No, there is more to it than that. Much more. The Sith are strong, far stronger than the council believes they are. The Separatists have formed an army; Sidious' apprentice must be destroyed along with any other Sith that may rise. I will stop the rise of the Empire, the Sith will not rule again and the Republic will not fall. We're going to need contacts and I need the council to trust me."

"Anakin you reek of the Dark Side-"

"I know how to hide it."

"The council don't trust you."

"Finally admitting it Master? I've always known."

"Anakin you want their trust you're going to have to listen to me."

"I know-"

"No. You don't Anakin. You don't listen that's how you got here in the first place. My Anakin is gone now, replaced by whatever you have become."

Anakin breathed in sharply, he hadn't expected that "Obi-Wan…"

"It will take a lot to redeem yourself."

"I'm not looking for redemption I just want to bring Balance to the Force, a world that Padmé and my children can grow up peacefully in, where my Mother survives."

"What will you do if you achieve that?"

"_When _I stop the Sith I have no idea what will happen. Perhaps I will be removed from the equation maybe _your_ Anakin will return."

"Very well."

"Is that it?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know what else you want me to say. You should know that I will stand by you, if I saved Padmé it means that I spared you're life, do not think I don't have an idea of what happened. In the end it was your fault she died during childbirth, wasn't it? No matter what situation you are in Anakin, I will stand by you, I could never betray you."

"Thank you." Anakin finally breathed.

-Page break

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**

**For those of you who think Obi-Wan or Anakin are out of character I have just reasons for their reactions. The only character I believe it would be fair to pick me up on is Yoda. **

**The reason why Obi-Wan is slightly cold to Anakin is because he can still feel the darkness Anakin holds. I've read a few fics where Anakin is sent back and he's suddenly goody-two-shoes. Just because Vader spared Luke's life doesn't mean he's one hundred percent' good again, Anakin got mixed up in some serious dark stuff. He's forgiven but he hasn't redeemed himself.**

**Obi-Wan can sense that so he's weary, he loves Anakin no matter who he is, but it doesn't mean he won't try to stop him if he thinks he needs too. **

**Anakin is obviously very jumpy with his emotions because for the first time in about twenty odd years Anakin was dead, replaced by Vader. He feels terrible, absolutely horrible.**

**Anyway thanks for reading all the way through, it was a rather long chapter really and I wrote it in one day so forgive the many mistake I'll no doubt notice soon enough. **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone I've got several things to say, firstly I am truly sorry for the long wait but mostly I want to apologize for this non-chapter chapter. This is in fact an Author Note telling you that all of my current stories are now on official hiatus(If you don't want to read my long explanation back away now, when you still can). I have my reasons; none of them include lack of muse or not wanting to finish the stories –as I really do want to get them done- but I'm afraid that must put a hold on all of the uploads.

I feel really bad about it, no matter which story I'm talking about, whether you read _Her Saving People Thing_, _One step forward and Three steps back _or my Supernatural and Star Wars fics that only have the one chapter. While the break between my last update and the eventual return will be long, I don't plan on actually stopping writing. One of the main reasons that have lead to this hiatus is my displeasure at my level of writing I have used. I feel that I have written all of my fics very poorly, compared to the standards I usually set for my original work; therefore I will be rewriting them all.

As I mentioned before, I am currently working on an original piece. I may have mentioned some of them before, however they are old projects; the one that I am working on right now actually has a deadline. In less than two Months it _has_ to be finished and I really can't afford distractions. I've gone so far as deleting my Tumblr and soon my Facebook accounts; I considered deleting this account but decided against it.

Anyway they are my main reasons, the others include my own health and schoolwork, but I consider them less important in this matter. I really do apologize about the hiatus and that my fics won't be something that comes back before Sherlock Season Three. If you want updates on how my writing is going, I suggest following my _other_ Tumblr account (I know…I said I deleted it) which I use only for uploading things. I might give a monthly report on how things are going, basically telling you how far away updating is. I also plan on putting fanart on there and my DeviantART account. Everything is under the same username, if you are interested in following me, however they are currently both blank.

I want to thank everyone that has followed or favorite-d any of my stories and a huge hug to anyone that has followed me, as an author and/or reviewed my stories. You guys brighten my day whenever I see that somebody else has found my work and enjoyed it. I hope that I when I do return, it will be with better and more reliable writing. Thank you all very much.


End file.
